Rules
Rules of Warriors- Into the Clans I know that each clan may have their own specific rules, set by the leader of the clan and the warrior code, but posted here are some major site rules. If you wish to add a rule using "edit" or change a rule so that it makes sense, please write about what rule you made or changed and why in the "Summary" box that will pop up when you click "Publish", so I can regulate the rules and keep the site nice and clean! Thanks! Here are the rules of the site: # No swearing anywhere on the site. Crap and hell are okay, but please limit yourself. Warrior's swears are fine! (foxdung, frog-brain, etc.) # Bullying is NEVER okay. If I, KraZKidMJCB, get an "OK" form from each member taking part in a bullying roleplay, and I find a bullying roleplay, it is pardoned. However, if I do not get the OK from the bully and the bullied, and I see a bullying roleplay, the bully will be temporarily banned or completely removed from the site. # No spamming. No one likes spam, and it gums up the site. If you want to advertise your personal site, click HERE or visit the advertisements section of the forum. # Give other people a chance! I know that I personally dislike a roleplay where one character posts three or four times in a row about what they're OC is doing, and because I am a slow typer, (I fail at touch typing T.T) I end up being hurt too bad in a battle to fight anymore, or I write a sentence that no longer relates to the conversation at all :P. So just make sure you give the other person a chance to roleplay, too! (If you decide not to do anything, and the other player is waiting for a response, just write *pass*) # High ranks, such as leader, deputy, medicine cat, or medicine cat's apprentice, must be given out to you by the leader of that clan. (or in the case of medicine cat's apprentice, given out by the medicine cat her/himself ^.^) # Please do not bump any topics. Bumping is the term used in forums that mean to post on a certain thread or topic in the forums that doesn't need to be. It 'bumps' it up to the front of the page which is often unnecessary, and causes unneeded spam. # Be respectful to everyone on the site. This means don't comment spam, treat someone poorly, or anything of the sorts. If you are caught doing this, you will have your comments removed, and a possible severe punishment. # Every staff member (see "Staff") has the power to remove anyone permanently from the site, but it must be discussed by every member first. # In any find center or adoption center, the rule is first come, first serve. # To join as a kit, you must have a mother. # If you will be leaving the site, you are entitled to a "goodbye" thread under, well, "Goodbye!" in the forums. Here are the rules of roleplaying on the site: WIP!!!